Shattered Memories
by Lady Lacie Lullaby
Summary: Terlalu sulit untuk melupakan kenangan tentang dirimu. Aku suka semuanya dari dirimu. Mata dan bibirmu...adalah hal yang paling aku sukai dari wajahmu. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin melupakanmu, meskipun kau menyuruhku melakukannya. /drabble series
1. Chapter 1 : Birunya Kenangan

The basketball which Kuroko plays ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Birunya kenangan - ©Lady Lacie

* * *

_Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas,_

_Tentang kenangan-kenangan kita,_

_Yang selalu diselimuti keceriaan,_

_Kebahagiaan, dan canda tawa._

* * *

Aku berjalan melewati lorong-lorong koridor sekolah, berlari-lari kecil menuruni anak tangga, menghindari tabrakan badan dengan sejumlah manusia, berusaha kabur dari teriakan guru BP yang memanggil namaku karena kesekian kalinya aku bolos pelajaran, dan yang paling sulit, melewati para penggemar Kise yang menghalangi jalan.

Semuanya kulakukan untuk basket.

….dan untuk bertemu denganmu.

* * *

"Aomine-kun?" suara yang sangat kukenali itu selalu tetap, suara yang tidak pernah goyah, suara yang menenangkan, sekaligus suara yang membuyarkan lamunanku tentangnya.

"Ya, Tetsu?"

"Kenapa? _Daydreaming_?" matanya yang biru terang itu menatap lurus dengan mataku, membuat mulutku tidak bisa berbicara selama beberapa detik.

"Tidak…daritadi melihat Satsuki serius sekali."

"Itu karena sebentar lagi kita akan punya pertandingan penting."

"Ya, aku tahu. Nanti temani aku ke supermarket."

"Baik. Aku juga mau beli es krim vanilla."

"Vanilla cocok untukmu yang manis." Aku berbisik pelan, berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Aomine-kun?"

"Tidak. Bukan hal yang penting." Aku bernafas lega. Syukurlah dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Hei! Istirahatnya sudah selesai! Kembali ke posisi masing-masing!" suara perintah Akashi menggema di dalam gedung olahraga ini. Cih. Menggangguku dengan Tetsu saja.

"Aomine-kun, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya sang pemilik mata biru itu, menatapku polos.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang." Aku menutup pintu loker, dan mengambil tasku disudut bangku panjang.

"Jangan lupa ke supermarket."

"Jangan lupa es krim vanilla." Aku tertawa kecil membalas ucapannya, dan dia membalas dengan memberikan senyum hangat.

Kami pun berjalan santai, menuju ke supermarket diiringi banyaknya pembicaraan kurang penting yang tidak dihitung.

* * *

"Nih, Aomine-kun. Uangku tinggal sedikit, jadi aku hanya beli satu." Ucapnya, sambil menodorkan setengah potongan es krim vanillanya ke depan wajahku.

"Makasih. Mau ke taman?" aku mengambil potongan es yang disodorkannya itu.

"Mhhm." Dia mengangguk pelan, menyetujui ajakanku.

Aku tersenyum, mengacak-acak pelan rambut birunya itu.

Kenangan itu adalah hari-hari terakhir sebelum dia keluar dari tim basket sekolah, sebelum dia akhirnya menghindar dari kecintaannya akan basket.

Kenangan indah terakhir milikku denganmu.

TBC~

* * *

Yang diatas itu bait pertama dari sebuah puisi, jadi aku bikinnya sesuai bait. Kurang greget nih...


	2. Chapter 2 : Waktu Kelabu

The basketball which Kuroko plays ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Waktu kelabu - ©Lady Lacie

* * *

_Aku juga mengingat jelas,_

_Saat-saat kau menjauh dariku_

_Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa menyalahkanmu,_

_Sebab kita menjauh, karena waktu_

* * *

"Tetsu belum datang?" Aku yang baru saja sampai celingak-celinguk mencari pemilik rambut dan mata biru langit itu. Mungkin dia sudah masuk latihan lagi.

"Hari ini dan seterusnya dia tidak akan datang." Akashi melipat kedua tangannya, berbicara seolah Tetsu telah hilang dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Maksudmu apa?" Sebenarnya aku tahu maksudnya, tapi –ah, aku ingin mendengar jawaban yang lain, jika masih memungkinkan.

"Kemarin dia resmi mengundurkan diri dari tim basket ini. Dia sudah menyerah, dan kau tidak perlu menggerutu tentangnya." Akashi menajamkan matanya, lurus menatapku.

"Tapi—!" baru saja aku membuka mulut, si rambut hijau menyelaku.

"Sudahlah. Meskipun kau membujuknya, dia tidak akan kembali." _said_ Midorima, sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, tetap berusaha terlihat _cool_, seperti biasa…

"Aku dan Momoi sudah berusaha membujuknya, Aominecchi…" Kise melirikkan matanya pada Satsuki yang mengangguk-angguk sedih.

"Tapi Kurochin tetap saja tidak mau." Aneh. Murasakibara tidak sedang makan snack.

"….._kuso._" Aku mematung. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Membawanya kembali? _Jangan gila!_

_...oh.  
_

_"Kau berubah terlalu jauh,_ Aomine-kun…"

* * *

/Flashback – 2 hari sebelumnya :

Aku berjalan di pelataran taman. Tangan kiriku memegang barang belanjaan dari supermarket, tangan kananku kosong, es krim vanilla punyaku sudah habis. Aku melirik pada seorang laki-laki berambut biru terang yang badannya jauh lebih kecil dariku. Es krim miliknya tinggal sedikit. Sepertinya Tetsu sangat menikmatinya sekali.

Setetes air berwarna dari es krim yang meleleh jatuh dari sudut bibirnya, perlahan turun, menetes dari dagunya. Aku meraih saputangan kecil dari saku celana, mengelap mulut dan dagunya yang basah.

"Jangan kayak anak kecil begitu dong, Tetsu."

"Mhm.." Tetsu hanya mengangguk pelan, menuruti tanganku yang mengelap bibirnya.

"Tuh, lihat kan. Kemeja putihmu jadi ada noda birunya gitu." Aku menunjuk noda kecil berwarna biru di dadanya.

"Gak apa-apa, nanti dicuci. Lagipula Aomine-kun seperti okaasan saja." Pemilik mata biru itu tertawa, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi nan mungil. Saat itu juga, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak selama satu detik.

Waktu seperti berhenti berjalan selama beberapa menit, sampai dia membuka suaranya lagi.

"Aomine-kun…" tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, dia berdiri mematung, menunduk.

"Ada apa?" _Kenapa dia? Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres._

"Sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu."

"Hal apa?"

"Seberapa besar rasa cintamu pada basket?" kali ini dia menatapku lurus, sinar matanya menginginkan kepastian dari jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Jangan konyol." Aku menjawab pertanyaan konyolnya itu.

"Seperti apa perasaanmu yang _sekarang_ pada basket?" tatapan matanya itu tetap, tidak pernah goyah.

"Kau kenapa sih?" aku memiringkan kepala, bertanya-tanya bingung akan sikapnya.

"….." kali ini wajah yang kusukai itu menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal, seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Tetsu…" aku memanggil namanya lembut. Kutaruh tangan kananku di pundaknya, khawatir, tapi…. –PLAK! –tanganku ditepisnya kasar!

"…kau berubah terlalu jauh, Aomine-kun."

Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya tidak menatapku, namun tertuju ke bawah, menunduk. Aku terdiam. Mulutku ingin bicara, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"….kau terlalu jauh hingga tidak bisa kuraih…."

Mendadak dia berlari menjauhiku. Dengan kecepatan lari yang lamban seperti itu, aku bisa dengan mudah mengejarnya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak mengejarnya. Rasanya ada yang menahan kakiku.

Dan kedua kalimat terakhirnya itu…membuat hatiku sakit.

/flashback end

* * *

_...oh._

_Aku ingat. _

2 hari yang lalu, dia berlari menjauhiku.

Seandainya saat itu aku mengejarnya, apa dia tidak akan pergi?

TBC~

* * *

Akhirnya~! Selesai juga ch. 2 XD


	3. Chapter 3 : Ratapan Ungu

The basketball which Kuroko plays ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ratapan berwarna ungu©Lady Lacie

**. **

**Minna~ kali ini gak akan ada dialog sama sekali. Hanya interaksi Aomine-kun dengan dirinya sendiri. Gomen ne, updatenya rada lama. Ini aku kerjain dalam sehari lho XD, kukerjain di sekolah lagi~ wuii~ tapi itu karena aku kecepetan dateng ke sekolah sih, habisnya ga ada kerjaan ._. . Jaa, Happy reading!**

.

* * *

_Meski waktu bersamamu singkat_

_dan bahkan orang sepertiku_

_yang acuh tak acuh ini_

_bisa terlalu menyayangi dirimu…_

_Aku ingin bisa mengingat semuanya_

* * *

Kemarin adalah upacara kelulusan.

Jadi disinilah aku, berdiri mematung, menatap lapangan basket tempat generasi keajaiban biasanya berlatih bersama-sama, sembari mengenang kenangan-kenangan yang tidak terlihat di lapangan bersejarah ini. Satsuki suka berdiri di sebelah kiri lapangan, sambil mencatat progress yang kami buat. Akashi berdiri di sudut yang satunya lagi, dengan peluit dikalungkan di lehernya, siap menghukum kami kalau ada yang main-main. Murasakibara yang malas-malasan suka dipojok lapangan, sibuk menghabiskan snack chips atau permen rasa barunya. Midorima, aku, Kise dan Tetsuya setiap harinya melakukan pemanasan dengan lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali, plus perenggangan otot tubuh yang diawasi Akashi.

Jadi disinilah aku. Meratapi kenangan yang tidak akan terulang kembali. Meratapi persahabatan yang tidak bisa disatukan lagi. Meratapi lapangan basket yang lengang, tidak ada suara decitan kaki atau suara bola basket yang memantul.

Tidak ada sosok pemilik rambut dan mata biru muda yang menenangkan itu.

* * *

_Aku tidak ingin melupakan perasaan itu,_

_kenangan saat kita bersama,_

_kenangan saat kita menjauh,_

_Aku ingin menyimpan semua kenangan-kenangan itu,_

_kedalam sebuah memori,_

_dan aku akan menyimpan perasaan-perasaan itu,_

_ke dalam lubuk paling jauh di hatiku._

* * *

Aku memejamkan mata, menarik nafas terluka. Semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan. Kejadian yang ditinggal sambil lalu, tanpa dilihat kembali saat membuka lembaran baru, seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

_Aku akan mengunci semua itu rapat-rapat,_

_hingga aku memastikan,_

_mereka tidak akan pernah hilang._

* * *

Jadi disinilah aku, sudah lulus dari Teikou Gakuen. Semuanya berpisah, melanjutkan ke SMA yang berbeda-beda. Kise memilih Kaijou Gakuen, Midorima ke Shuutoku, Murasakibara pergi ke Yosen, dan Akashi, memutuskan pergi ke Rakuzan. Aku dan Satsuki masuk ke sekolah Touou. Kami semua pergi ke SMA favorit, hanya dirinya lah yang memutuskan pergi ke Seirin.

Saat upacara kelulusan pun, aku tidak melihatnya.

Kenapa kau menghilang seperti itu?

Sekali lagi aku menarik nafas terluka, kali ini aku pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket yang sudah menemaniku latihan selama tiga tahun. Ada jutaan kenangan yang terkubur disini, senang maupun sedih, dan jutaan perasaan yang telah menghujani lapangan ini, rasa marah atau kekecewaan, aku akan mengingat itu semua, meski aku tidak menjamin apakah nanti tidak akan terlupakan, aku ingin mengingat semuanya.

Jadi disinilah aku. Mempertanyakan sejuta pertanyaan retorik yang tidak akan atau tidak perlu dijawab. Memikirkan keberadaan keegoisan masing-masing, melayangkan pikiran jauh ke langit yang keunguan. Pikiranku akan kamu.

Jadi, disinilah aku.

TBC~


	4. Chapter 4 : Hati Putih

The basketball which Kuroko plays ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Hati Putih ©Lady Lacie

**Maaf ditinggal lama, aku sibuk PKL sebagai anak sekolahan yang rajin dan taat menaati aturan sekolah XDD. Udah 3 bulan PKLnya~ mesti ngekost juga. Udah gitu pake jemputan lagi TTwTT. Tapi yasudahlah...udah selesai ini~ tapi lagi hadepin laporan TuT)/**

**Disini sekarang full Kuroko (& interaksi dengan Kagami). Iya tau, itu bait ga nyambung sama isinya. Tapi yasudahlah saya sedang bingung =w=)**

* * *

_Aku terlalu menyayangimu  
Kumohon, maafkan aku karena hal itu  
Itu membuatku cukup menderita  
Hanya untuk bersamamu lagi_

* * *

Aku tahu aku telah membuatnya terluka.

Tapi meski aku memutar haluan waktu dan sekali lagi aku kembali, dia tidak akan pernah berubah.

Apa aku ini kejam? Setelah apa yang kami lalui bersama, aku bersikap seolah membuang semua kenangan itu begitu saja.

Namun bukan berarti semua kenangan itu tidak berharga.

"Kuroko?"

Aku menoleh kaget. Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya, Kagami-kun?" kucoba membuat suaraku terdengar tetap tenang. Entah kenapa aku merasa harus selalu bersikap tenang di depan orang ini.

"Ngapain ngelamun disitu sendirian? Lupa kalau sekarang musim panas?" Kagami menyodorkan es krim batangan yang dibagi dua olehnya, memberikannya padaku.

"Daritadi kepanasan." Aku meraih es yang ditawarkannya. Meresapi dingin di dalam mulutku, sedikit menghilangkan hawa panas di kulit.

"Mau temani ke supermarket? Nanti kubelikan es krim vanilla lagi." Kagami tersenyum, ujung jarinya menunjuk kearah supermarket yang biasa kami datangi setiap kalah main _janken,_ jadi membeli minuman untuk tim saat latihan.

_Tunggu dulu…kok rasanya seperti déjà vu?_

_Dimana kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?_

"Oi, Kuroko?" Kagami mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, iya, boleh." Kulangkahkan kaki menuju supermarket. Pikiranku masih sibuk tentang perasaan _déjà vu _tadi, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan Kagami yang kutinggalkan di belakang…

"Jangan melamun saat menyebrang!"

Seketika itu juga aku berhenti melangkah, ujung jari kaki sudah menyentuh aspal, tepat di samping lampu lalu lintas yang menyala hijau. Aku bisa tahu dibelakang, Kagami menghela nafas lega.

Pikiranku kacau sekali hari ini.

* * *

Aku tahu Aomine sangat menyayangiku. Aku tahu itu, karena dia pernah menyatakannya. Saat itu persis seperti menyatakan cinta, dia tidak bilang 'apa kau mau menjadi pacarku' seperti itu, karena dia dan aku sama-sama laki-laki.

Aku tahu sifatnya. Dia akan menderita dan memikirkan aku berulang-ulang, tapi dia akan berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Tapi waktu akan mengobati itu semua. Dia akan melupakanku. Dia akan melewati itu semua.

Aku meninggalkannya karena aku mencintai keduanya. Basket, dan Aomine.

Aku tahu dia bisa mengerti setelah aku mengalahkannya, mengalahkan keegoisannya, mengalahkan kesombongannya…

Aku tahu.

"Ow!" Sakit! Si bodoh itu menyentil dahiku!

"Dibilang jangan melamun!" dengan santainya dia berjalan mendahuluiku keluar dari supermarket, menenteng satu kantong plastik berisi makanan instan dan beberapa botol air minum.

"_Sigh…_iya-iya. Mana janji es krim vanillanya?" Aku berjalan lebih cepat untuk bisa berjalan disampingnya.

"Itu ada penjualnya." Kagami berjalan menuju penjual es krim, lalu kembali lagi padaku.

"Bagi dua ya. Ini kubeli pakai sisa uangku tadi." Kagami membuka plastiknya, Memberiku setengah potongan es krim vanilla.

_Déjà vu…_

"Yasudah, ayo pulang." Kuraih es krim itu. Berjalan pulang, namun tetap menyembunyikan wajah dari Kagami, mengerutkan dahi. Berpikir keras untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Aku terus berjalan sambil melamun hingga akhirnya…TRANG!

Aku tersandung tempat sampah sampai tutupnya jatuh menggelinding lalu berputar-putar, berisik.

"Bodoh. Jangan dilihatin begitu. Cepat ambil. Untung saja tong sampah ini kosong."

Aku segera merapikan kembali tong sampah itu. Namun bukan itu yang mengusik pikiranku…

Aku ingat.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 : Impian Keemasan

The basketball which Kuroko plays ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Impian Keemasan ©Lady Lacie

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang yang terasa panjang itu, aku terus mengingatnya.

Memori saat aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Aomine, di saat cahaya keemasan membungkus langit, beberapa hari sebelum kelulusan. Anehnya, pada malam saat aku berpisah, aku langsung demam tinggi sampai hari kelulusan tiba. Akhirnya aku diwakili oleh okaasan.

Aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi sejak hari itu, meski aku diberikan kesempatan pun, mungkin aku tidak kuasa melihat sorot matamu. Matamu yang tidak lagi bersinar seterang saat aku pertama kali melihatmu bermain basket. Aku mengikutimu karena aku percaya pada sinar matamu itu, berisi harapan, mimpi dan kecintaan yang begitu besar, melebihi apa yang aku lihat di mata anggota yang lain.

Aku selalu percaya, dan selalu mengikutimu. Karena itulah aku menjadi bayangan untukmu, cahayaku. Semua tahu dirimu yang paling kuat, namun kau tidak menemukan lawan yang sebanding denganmu. Maka lenyaplah sinar yang paling kusukai itu dari matamu, karena kau termakan kesombongan dan keegoisanmu.

Semenjak itu aku ragu akan keberadaan tim. Kebersamaan? Kerjasama tim? Semua itu tidak ada lagi, hanya ada keegoisan dan kesombongan disini. Tidak ada yang mau saling berjalan bersama ke garis finish dan menyelesaikan bersama, semua saling mendahului, tanpa memperdulikan yang lain.

Aku juga sempat bersikap seperti itu, terjerumus dalam lubang yang sama seperti mereka. Tapi aku mulai sadar akan kebersamaan yang hilang, dan berusaha mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang berubah. Aku kecewa, kenapa semuanya bersikap seperti itu? Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mundur dari Kiseki no Sedai, dan memutuskan hubungan dengan anggota yang lain. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak tepat kalau dibilang 'memutuskan hubungan', lebih tepat kalau dibilang 'berusaha menjauhi'.

Sejak itu, aku benci basket.

Tapi tidak lama, aku kembali memainkannya. Aku terbuai dalam kerinduan dan kecintaanku padanya. Lalu aku sadar seharusnya aku mengembalikan mereka ke 'jalan' yang benar dalam bermain basket. Karena itulah, aku bertekad untuk mengalahkan masing-masing dari mereka dan mengakhiri keegoisan ini.

Aku mempercayai Kagami dan seluruh tim Seirin. Bersama mereka, aku akan maju dan menantang kesombongan milik mereka, membuat mereka yakin bahwa jalan yang mereka pilih itu salah. Aku percaya pada kekuatan itu, kekuatan persahabatan.

Persahabatan diantara kami yang kini hilang, aku akan meraihnya kembali.

Sampai saat itu tiba, bersiaplah, Kiseki no Sedai.


End file.
